


Kuroshitsuji: Sisters in hell, in heaven and purgatory.

by Music9abril



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Demons, F/F, Love, Sister-Sister Relationship, shimigami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music9abril/pseuds/Music9abril
Summary: Jenny, Sam and Isabela are three very close sisters, with joys and joys. But not everything is rosy color for the three are unaware of their origins and why they are so different from others.Suddenly the three of them were divided. Isabela woke up without her sisters and her ruined but unknown world found Ciel Phantomhive and her butler Sebastian Michaelis. Maybe it was to help him at once ... for his plans.Little by little he encountered extravagant and strange people: William t. Spears, Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox, Alan Humphries and Eric Slighby from a headquarters in England. Undertaker, a simple gravedigger, right? All of these will fill your life with love and help you rediscover yourself with your sisters and ... reveal your dark past.





	1. Chapter 1 / Everything Started ...

Sebastian:

It was always the same old routine, wake up and attend the young master, tell him what is on his agenda, verify that the servants do not burn or destroy the mansion. But today was going to be different I hope .... This day I did my tasks with more care and caution, since I wanted everything to be perfect for her and surprise her. Everything was in order and clean so I went to see the young master to know if I wanted something. When I had nothing to do I went to make up, I went down the stairs with a black box with a red ribbon to her favorite tone.

Sebastian: Why did not he come? I'm sure he'll come this time. "I looked at my watch and it was late, it had taken a long time, but wait for me since she always makes me jokes.

It was time to go with the young master to enlist him to sleep, I went to my room and left in the closet the box next to the other boxes I make every year for her. When he enters my master's room, he was Angry as it had taken a while.

Ciel: Sebastian, why did you take so long? -Ann-angry Sebastian, shouting.

Sebastian: Eh ...... or I'm sorry Bocchan.- With my hand on my chest I leaned.

Ciel: What's wrong? , This day you have been very distracted and worried .- * I had not realized that I was distracted, maybe it was because I was afraid that she would not come.

Sebastian: young master, I must say I have a sister.-This made Bocchan be surprised.- Today is her birthday, she is my younger sister.

Ciel: What's your sister's name? - with some curiosity.

Sebastian: It's called Lucy Morgan, she and I are children of Lucifer, the King of Demons, but I have not seen her since the eclipse Vita et Mors Semper .- * I will never forget that day because I found maybe My soul mate

Ciel: Sebastian, I want you to tell me what happened in the epoch of Vita et Mors Semper. Show me the contract in your left eye.

Sebastian: As ordered, It was in the year 1866 ....

In 1866 ..... London

Those days I was with my sister, we were very close we were always going to look for souls to devour them but I was tired of eating souls with low quality, so we started looking for souls with a hatred and spite. But there were not so many that my sister He was starting to get fed up.

Lucy: I'm hungry already, Brother.-watching people pass from the ceiling.

Sebastian: Calm down, little sister, you just have to wait and .....

Lucy: Hey look, in that alley a group of novice demons, let's see.-jumps off the roof and runs off.

Sebastian: Lucy waits .... arg .... it's serious.- * always the demons are more disorderly killing who they please, only those who are born demons or children of Lucifer are very powerful, but they are not and interfere In all, that annoys me.

As we approached we saw the group beat and trampled a young shimigami, but I could see that he had his glasses personalized so he was a recent graduate. But I was surprised how that shimigami got up and tried to use his scythe but one backyard, Though he recovered; That was weird, my sister did not like that since she does not like to be created much since they are not demons completely. I saw that the biggest of them hit his face so hard that he fell to the ground, shot his scythe along with his glasses began to bleed his nose.

Demon: That you are no longer brave without your glasses, useless. -the yard and then spat.

XX: I'm never going to fall so low, moust .... -that's the devil I grab it from the throat and lift it.

Then I saw what I never imagined, the face of the shimigami was of fear and panic, suddenly his eyes closed due to lack of air, I felt like something I had never experienced was concern for him and I was very angry, I approached the Demon, Lucy tried to stop me.

Sebastian: Put it down or you do not know who I am. - My eyes turned pink.

He released him and told everyone to withdraw and they did so with a terror in them as they knew the consequence of facing Lucifer's son. Lucy approached the shimigami checked it, since he saw me very worried about him, he turned to see me.

Lucy: He is stable but has several wounds and needs rest, What do we do? .- Seriously.

Sebatian: Let's heal his wounds and when he wakes up, we'll take him into his world to take over. -I'll grab him as a bride's style and Lucy helps me grab his scythe and his glasses.

We took him to an abandoned house, where I laid him in bed, while Lucy grabbed things to heal her wounds, after she wrapped her wounds, we let him rest, while preparing some food for him. That Lucy approached to me.

Lucy: What did you see? - With some intrigue.

Sebastian: I do not know and ... - I heard the shimigami woke up so I went to the room, I saw how scared and disoriented, grabbed his glasses and put them on, he panicked.

Sebatian: Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Sebastian Michaelis. - Suddenly my sister comes in and he tries to get up but the blows and injuries do not leave him.

Sebatian: do not move or hurt yourself more. "He turned to see me and I saw emerald eyes, I feel.

XX: My name is William T Spears. "Something flushed and serious.

\---------------------------------------------- º

Ciel: Wait, you fell in love with William-surprised.

Seabastian: If I fall in love with him, but it was not all ..... - serious.


	2. Chapter 2 / The Encounter

Sebastian:

Sebastian: If I fell in love with him, but it was not all ..... - serious.

\---------------------------------------------- º

After that we helped them to improve since it was a shimigami recover fast, but little by little I felt something I never had, same day at night I went to make dinner, while Lucy changed the bandages to new ones. When He left the room and looked at me with a serious look. But I did not take it seriously.

Sebastian: I brought you some food, since you need to eat. "I approached to give him the meal.

William: Thank you very much. "A serious tone, he was a little flushed.

He tried to take the plate but it started to hurt the stomach where he had been kicked, so I sat on the bed next to him, help him feed him, it was rare for sure my father would get angry since he is a shimigami and we are natural enemies, but I did not care I only thought of him. Until Lucy came in, I knew something I knew.

Lucy: Brother, you're not going to bring him something to drink. He must be thirsty. It was true, as I had forgotten, so I stopped and went fast for water.

Arrive fast because I did not know what my sister was going to do and I heard what I said to William.

Lucy: You know? I know you feel something for my brother so I'll just tell you a little thing I do not want you to take it as a threat rather take it as a warning, if I see you hurt him, I swear you will not finish it. "He smiles sweetly.

In that enter with the glass of water, soon I'll talk to her, this is not going to stay that way.

Lucy: Well, I'm going now, can you keep Sebastian eating? I'm going to fix some issues .- I agreed, it goes but I saw that she gives him a serious look and william swallows with a little fear.

  Sebastian: Calm down, she's like this with all the people I know. "He smiled at her, so he would calm down.

William: Thanks for everything, I thought you demons were cruel creatures that only care about themselves and that they had no feelings .- * it hurt me and that was true everyone was almost like that * -.

Sebastian: Well ....... in the morning we are going to go to the Shimigami Kingdom, so rest.- I got up and let him sleep, although he was surprised -.

The next morning we went to the Shimigami kingdom, it was totally different from what I thought was more modern in the human world, but we had to be on the roofs because they could not see us demons in their kingdom. Lucy could not stop admiring the place because it was something that never saw in her life another kingdom apart from ours and humans.

William: You can tell they have never seen anything like this. "Watching as my sister smiled, watching the shimigamis pass with their books and scythes.

Sebastian: Well, she never leaves our kingdom if she does not go out with me, our father adores her very much since she is the only child in our family, since our mother died.-She was special to our father, but I had no envy since I I love her too.

Willliam: Oh sorry, actually I ........-In that appeared a boy reddish hair, a sharp denture, lenses by some more refined crimson red, with a typical suit of shimigami and heels red and black.

XX: Wirus! It's meGrell Sutcliff, where you were. - rushing to embrace William, but I pushed him since he still did not recover from his wounds.

That made him fall to the ground, but he got up angrily.

XX: How dare you treat a lady, you ...... - angry, but he saw me and his cheeks turned pink.

Lucy: Perfect what I needed, another that goes for my brother. - angry, since she saw that scene -.

Grell: Who is this? Well, there are demons in the kingdom, if they are not from here. - scratching his head.

XX: That's what I was wondering too. - an orange-haired shimigami appeared, her eyes emerald like all shimigami, light-blue lenses and her shimigami suit with a straight skirt and black heels. Spears that has happened I worry when you did not come back from your collection.

William: Excuse Elisa Carson, I was ambushed by demons, I was not here if it was not for Sebastian Michaelis and Lucy Morgan who saved me. - serious and formal, towards her, but she looked at him with tenderness until she saw more of my sister.

Elisa: You were the one who stole a soul, because of you I had my first extra hour.-angry with my sister.

Lucy: But it already happened and it was good too. - I was challenging her, I tried to stop her but she was already in harm's way.

In that, Elisa invoked her scythe was an ounce but double-leafed, tried to attack Lucy but opened a portal to London and pushed her sister was not going to stay behind knew her.

Sebastian: What I lack. - I came back to see William, it was not right, so help him to go and stop them.

William: Come on, I have a feeling. - I opened a portal.

Grell: Wait, a lady can not run with heels. - running to go with us -.

In London....

We arrived in time a little. It was a close combat between two immortal beings almost destroying everything in their path, did not care if someone discovered them only cared about destroying themselves.

Elisa: What's wrong with you ?! Why you rob me, demons like you, are horrible and repugnant beings who only think of each other, making deals to humans when they are in their vulnerable state.-Trying to hurt Lucy with his double-leafed scythe with fury- .

Lucy: Oh come on, but I saw her first and it's not my fault that you were waiting ridiculously on that roof. - Dodging easily and making fun of her, * that's why I just let her out with me since she's impulsive * -.

We were looking at me and william, also Grell. Elisa hits Lucy tightly, but Lucy hit her back. And this was probably Lucy was going to be transformed into her true self and still does not control her powers.

William: Elisa, please stop fighting, please remember that we made that promise when I was in the academy, remember we're like brothers.-trying to make her voice calm.

Elisa: Not now William, they did this to me and I will not allow it. -I attacked Lucy but my sister did not elusive made a cut in his arm, suddenly came a Cinematic Record, of her and I playing when we were more little ones-.

I had to do something or if they were not going to destroy the whole city or worse lose my sister, so do not hesitate to push Elisa and push Lucy away, but she pushed me mad.

Lucy: What do you do, I had it all controlled. "Furious.

Sebastian: You were not, you know what happens when you become angry in your true self and ..... in that she exploded.

Lucy: Of course I must be the weak one, while you handle everything to perfection since you are the exemplary demon and I.-In that appeared an angel with long white hair, violet eyes, with a white dress, too appeared a gray-haired shimigami with a black sack.

XXX: We hope not to interrupt this fight, but please we need the world are in danger. - said it with so much concern the angel, that we all care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you like this second part, comment if you like and please share it. And I ask an apology if I have a little spelling, English is not my mother tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first story of Kuroshitsuji and I hope you like the story I do with the heart comment if they like it or not and why, to change it or not.And I hope you like this story. This story contains homosexual couples.
> 
> Thank you for helping me give me strength to my friends for giving me the idea of making the story.


End file.
